Mensagem de Amor Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre tinha sido a defensora dos livros, mas um pequeno poema que mostra o quanto ele a ama, a faz ver que as vezes os livros nao sao tao importantes assim


**Mensagem de amor.**

**Paralamas do Sucesso.**

Era mais uma noite em Hogwarts, e mais uma noite em que Rony e Hermione brigavam, os amigos resolveram deixa-los resolverem as coisas por si mesmos, Hermione estava atualmente na biblioteca, ela tinha ganho um bilhete de Dumbledore falando que ela poderia usar a biblioteca a qualquer hora, mas sua cabeça estava longe, por mais que ela tentasse, a sua mente sempre voltava para aquele ruivo.

-Volte a ler Hermione Granger, aquele lá não merece que você pense nele –e tentava forçar a sua atenção no livro a sua frente.

**Os livros na estante,**

**Já não tem mais, tanta importância.**

**Do muito que eu li, do pouco que eu sei, nada me resta.**

Ela bate o livro com força, não estava conseguindo se concentrar, mesmo que ela falasse que não merecia, o ruivo sempre voltava em sua mente, ela pensa em Harry, será que ele lhe ensinaria Oclumência? Ela acha que mesmo com isso o ruivo ainda conseguiria invadir a sua mente, foi então que ela pega o causador daquela briga desta vez.

O livro de historia da magia que Rony vivia rabiscando.

**A não ser a vontade de te encontrar**

**E o motivo eu já nem sei.**

**Nem que seja só para estar**

**Ao teu lado, só para ler, no teu rosto.**

**Uma mensagem de amor...**

**Mensagem de amor**

Em um canto ela pode ver um jogo da velha que ele poderia ter estado jogando com Harry, no outro uma careta com a inscrição, Malfeito virou anjinho, com um desenho de um loiro de asinhas, ela sorri para aquilo, mas ao virar a pagina ela fica realmente corada.

"Para Hermione de Rony"

**A noite eu me deito, então escuto a mensagem no ar.**

**Tambores rufando eu já não tenho, nada para te dar.**

Ela fica um tempo tentando decidir se iria ou não ler aquilo, mas a curiosidade era uma das características dela, então ela começa a ler os rascunhos que ele estava fazendo para o cartão do dia dos namorados para ela.

**A não ser a vontade de te encontrar**

**E o motivo eu já nem sei.**

**Nem que seja só para estar**

**Ao teu lado, só para ler, no teu rosto.**

**Uma mensagem de amor...**

**Mensagem de amor**

"Mil livros irei procurar.

Um poema para te dar.

Nada irei encontrar.

Pois nada pode se comparar.

As estrelas em teu olhar.

O perfume que vem me encantar.

Os doces lábios que venho a saborear.

Com seu jeito, você veio me enfeitiçar.

Para todo o tempo irei te amar".

"Sei que este poema não e tão bom quanto os do Harry e da Gina, mas vem do meu coração, de onde você e dona"

Hermione se agarra ao livro e sai correndo para a torre da Grifinória.

**Nos céu estrelados eu me perco com os pés na terra,**

**vagando entre os astros nada me move nem me faz parar.**

Ela chega ofegante na sala comunal, ela olha para Harry que apenas fala.

-Torre de astronomia –ela sorri para o amigo e sai correndo de novo, Harry apenas sorri e se aconchega mais no colo de Gina.

-Será que ela gostou do poema que o Rony fez? –Gina olha surpresa para ele e pergunta.

-O Rony? Escreveu um Poema? –Harry ri e fala.

-Eu li escondido quando ele terminou e foi dormir na aula de historia da magia... Ele achou que eu estava dormindo –Gina ri e pede que ele recite o poema de Rony, e assim o fez, mas para Hermione, tudo que ela mais queria era o ruivo dela de volta.

**A não ser a vontade de te encontrar**

**E o motivo eu já nem sei.**

**Nem que seja só para estar**

**Ao teu lado, só para ler, no teu rosto.**

**Uma mensagem de amor...**

**Mensagem de amor**

Ela quase derruba a porta da torre quando entra, Rony se assusta com aquilo, ele nunca tinha visto Hermione assim.

-Olha Mi... Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz no livro... Eu vou concertar ele quando eu voltar... –Mas ele não fala mais nada, pois ela o beija apaixonadamente, no começo Rony não entende, mas logo depois ele retribui.

**Uma mensagem de amor**

**Uma mensagem de amor**

Era uma aula de Transfiguração, quando Hermione vê o livro de historia da magia de Rony, ela o pega e vai até a pagina onde estava o poema e enquanto a professora explicava a lição, ela simplesmente arrancou a pagina atraindo a atenção de todos para ela.

-Srta Granger? O que foi esta intromissão? –ela apenas sorri e guarda o papel no bolso.

-Apenas uma mensagem professora –e baixinho ela fala –uma mensagem de amor –ela olha para Rony que não sabia o que pensar, ao contrario de Harry que ria muito, só mesmo uma mensagem de amor para fazer, Hermione Granger, a defensora fiel dos livros, arrancar a pagina de um.

Mais uma vez eu aqui não? Mas esta song vai para a minha linda amiga uly..rsrs te adoro demais minha lindinha... sempre te levo no coração..rsrs e uma boa autora. Mas infelizmente me deixa curioso e não escreve mais.. mas não vou desistir não viu... te adoro linda


End file.
